


Someday

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: Had this idea a while back, finally decided to jot it down.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea a while back, finally decided to jot it down.

You were sitting on the couch in your small apartment with one leg under you and the other foot on the ground, bouncing lightly up and down. You really had to pee. You were finishing up the last of your orange juice when you heard keys jingling outside your door. Jake stepped in with a plastic bag hanging from his arm.  
You drew in a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. You stood and walked over, reaching for the bag. He pulled it away gently.  
"Hey, you okay?" He reached for your hand, tears welled up quickly in your eyes and you tried to muster a smile.  
"Yeah." You croaked.  
"Hey," he tenderly took your face into his hands, "I'm right here with you. I love you."  
You nodded and reached for the bag again. This time he let you take it and you both walked towards the bathroom as you removed the box from inside, his arm was wrapped around your shoulders.  
You opened the box up and removed the contents. You just had to pee on these things, all three to be sure. The bathroom door was open and Jake hung out just outside while you took the tests. You put the caps back on and set them on the sink and washed your hands. Then you went to sit on the floor up against the bathtub.  
Jake made his way over to you, sneaking a quick glance at the pregnancy tests as he walked by. He sat and took you into his arms, he placed a kiss on top of your head.  
You set the alarm on your phone. This was going to be a long five minutes.  
"I'm sorry about all this." You whispered.   
"What?"  
"I said I'm sorry. This was nowhere in our plans. In your plans. This would make everything so much harder...i-it’s hard enough making us work with the touring and the long weeks apart...Y-you’re leaving tomorrow!"  
"Whoa, there, shh, shhh. Don't talk like that," he tilted your head so you were facing him, "I'll admit, this wasn't in the plans for the foreseeable future...but it was in the plans for someday. At least, for me they were." He gave you a sweet, side smile.  
"Someday, seems to have creeped up unexpectedly." You chuckled half-heartedly.  
"There's nothing to apologize for babe. If you're worried, then I get it. If you're scared, I get it. I'm scared shitless, too."  
"Yeah, to all of that." You sniffed.  
"But, I got you. And there's no one else I'd rather be experiencing this than with you."  
"How romantic, who knew pregnancy scares were on your relationship bucket list." You teased and he laughed and kissed you.  
You leaned your head on his chest and sat quietly for a moment.  
“You don’t think I’ve ruined everything?” You asked.  
“No. **We** have not ruined anything.” He answered calmly and put your hand up to his lips to kiss it. You took a deep breath and exhaled in relief. A few seconds more slipped by as you felt Jake’s chest rise and fall beneath your head.  
"I'd want them to have your lips." You whispered. Jake took a deep breath and released it.  
"Your nose." He said simply. "And freckles, those are precious." He ran a fingertip gently across the apple of your cheek while you giggled softly.  
"Your musical talent."  
"Oh, they'll get that, I'll make sure." He joked. You smiled against his chest.  
"Guitar fingers." You whispered trying not to laugh and he tickled your side.  
"Ugh, I'll never live it down, huh?"  
"Nope." You sighed, "We're not even sure, yet, if this is actually happening."  
"Yeah, but it will someday." He assured starring off at the ceiling, but you knew his mind was even further away.  
You both sat together in silence.  
"Things would definitely be...so much harder." He finally spoke. You looked up at him.  
"I know."  
"I'd have so much more to miss while I'm gone. Leaving would be twice as difficult, but coming back...would be twice as amazing." He looked down at you and smiled.  
"Jake, I never thought you’d be taking this so calmly." You confessed.  
"Babe, I'm definitely freaking out. But, I guess when it's with the right person, the timing is inconsequential, yanno? Today, next year, five or ten years from now. As long as it's with you."  
His words filled you with peace and you reached behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. You kissed deeply and almost forgot what you were both waiting for. Almost, because then the alarm went off. You kept your lips against each other for a few seconds longer and then slowly parted. Jake looked deep into your eyes, he took your hand and stood, bringing you up with him. Hands clasped tightly together, you both walked over to the sink to see if white had turned blue.


End file.
